


Good For the Team

by mulaney



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulaney/pseuds/mulaney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan thinks there's something wrong with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For the Team

Ethan wasn’t sure what was wrong with him. 

Lost in thought, he was jogging in his sweats, headphones on. 

He had a great group of teammates, including one handsome new agent, by way of one William Brandt. Handsome? Did he just think that Brandt was handsome? 

What was he? Insane? Or was this an unhealthy crush? 

Ethan didn’t know. He knew he had to figure it out before the next mission came in. The last one had been hairy, and the four of them, Ethan, Benji, Jane, and Brandt included, had been mentally and physically exhausted. 

The team needed rest. Rest and time off from saving the Goddamn world from insane maniacs every two weeks. 

Lately, however, Ethan’s thoughts had been on Brandt, and how his large hands moved every time he put his gun away. Or how he laughed at Benji’s jokes. Brandt never looked directly at Ethan, however, and that bugged Ethan more than anything. He wanted to talk to Brandt, as more than a teammate. 

But he had no idea how to do that. He’d never felt this way before. Sure, he was still married to Julia, but his wife had not been in his thoughts. Brandt was. 

Ethan sighed. He hated uncertainty. He was also extremely tired. He was tired of thinking what to do about his feelings for Brandt, what not to do, if the occasion called for it. He was their team leader, not a man about to do something stupid because he thought Brandt was handsome. 

He was, he realized, heading for Benji’s apartment. He needed to talk to someone, and the tech was it. 

When Ethan knocked on Benji’s door, it was opened cautiously. “Ethan?” Benji said incredulously. “What is it? Come in, come in!” He practically dragged Ethan inside, surprising him. 

“Sorry to bother you at home, Benji,” Ethan said, following Benji into the apartment curiously. Benji’s apartment was sparse with furniture but it had a couch in the small living room, and the kitchen was in view. Benji went to the fridge and tossed Ethan a bottled water, which he caught easily.

“It’s okay, really,” Benji said, smiling. “It’s kind of strange to have you in my living room, but I’ll shut up now so you can tell me why you’re here.”

Ethan couldn’t help but smile. He really liked Benji, as a teammate and friend. He sat down, and took a swallow of water, as Benji sat in the chair near the couch, watching him curiously. 

“Well, don’t keep me in suspense, Ethan,” Benji complained. “Spill, what’s up?”

“It’s Brandt,” Ethan said, nervously. He wasn’t supposed to be nervous dammit but this was new territory for him. He cleared his throat, and took another swallow of water. 

“Is he in trouble?” Benji asked immediately. 

“No, no, Benji,” Ethan said, quickly. “Nothing like that. I, I just need to talk to a friend.”

“It’s okay, Ethan,” Benji said, gently now. “Sorry I jumped the gun there. I’m still getting used to having an analyst on the team.”

Ethan quirked a smile. “So am I,” he said. He sighed. “Benji, I don’t know how to say this, so I’ll just say it. I think I like him and I don’t know what to do about it.”

Benji blinked in surprise. Carefully, Benji said, “Okay, let me get this straight. You have a crush on Brandt?”

Miserably, Ethan nodded, not looking at Benji, hands nervously tight around the water bottle. 

“I think you should ask him out on a date, because Will likes you, too,” Benji said immediately, with a huge grin. Slowly, incredulously, Ethan looked up, hardly daring to hope. 

“What? He spoke to you?” Ethan asked, mouth open. 

“He made me swear not to say a word, but I can’t keep quiet about it now that I know you like him, too, Ethan. Will is in pieces, Ethan. He can’t sleep, he can’t eat, all he does is think about you,” Benji said, in a rush. “You guys need to get together. It’s good for the team, I think, and it’s worse if we go on the next mission without the two of you resolving your feelings for each other.”

Ethan was now more nervous than ever. Eyes wide, he said, “You’re not joking, are you, Benji? I just can’t approach Brandt like that, and find out he never liked me that way. It’ll destroy me,” Ethan confessed, not able to look at Benji. 

Benji gently pulled the water bottle out of Ethan’s hands and gripped both hands in his. “Ethan. Look at me,” he ordered. Ethan looked at Benji reluctantly. “Will wanted to talk too, because we’re all he has. I happened to be there when he had a nervous breakdown after our last mission, and he was in agony trying to think of ways to not like you. He thinks you’ll never like him the same way, because you’re still married, technically, and that you’ll never like guys. I told him he was nuts if Ethan Hunt didn’t like you but he doesn’t believe me.”

Benji sighed. “Ethan, Will is in love with you. He’s only known you a short time, but he’s a good man. We know he’s a good man because we help save the world on a daily basis, for God’s sake. But Ethan, look. Jane and I don’t care about labels. We care about our friends, our teammates who have our backs at every insane mission.” Benji gripped Ethan’s hands tighter. “Will told me he hasn’t been able to look you in the eyes because he’ll kiss you or do something stupid.”

Ethan felt a huge grin starting to form. Benji started to laugh at him, and released his hands. “Go, you lovesick moron, and get the man of your dreams. He’s waiting for you.”

Ethan suddenly crushed Benji in a hug that surprised the tech. Benji responded in kind, wrapping his arms around Ethan’s strong back. 

Benji led Ethan to the door, and Ethan paused before leaving, “Benji, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Ethan,” he said, solemnly. Benji closed the door after Ethan left, feeling stunned at what just happened. He stared blankly at the closed door, and picked up his cell phone, dialing. 

After a few rings a sleepy voice answered, “Brandt.”

“Get ready for a visit from Ethan, Will,” Benji said, in a rush. “He’s on his way to see you now.” 

Brandt’s voice seemed more awake at this. “What the fuck for?! Benji, what did you do?”

“Thank me later. Get up and get ready to be asked out on a date, Agent Brandt. Move!” Benji ordered, and Brandt sighed. 

“I’m going to kill you, Benji Dunn,” Brandt threatened, and hung up. Hearing the dial tone, Benji grinned. He dialed again. 

In a few short rings, he heard Jane’s voice answer, “Carter.”

“Operation Ethan and Will under way, Jane,” he crowed. 

Jane laughed. “Awesome! Maybe we can get some peace and quiet during the next mission.”

“Amen,” Benji said, in relief. “Amen.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small something before I try to figure out how to end The Translator. Work in progress!


End file.
